


Connection

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 39





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

There was something so intimate about the simple act of kissing. Tuning out everything around you. Putting your entire focus on another person. Sharing breath, the very essence of life. The room is diffused with the yellow light of the antique lamp, comfortably warm from miraculous intervention despite the chill of the late autumn air outside. If the air is warm then Aziraphale is even warmer, a celestial sort of warmth that came from within that made Crowley want to bask like a snake on a sun-soaked rock. And he almost is basking, pressed completely against Aziraphale’s belly, all of his weight resting on the angel’s thick thighs, a knee on each side of his plush hips. He has one hand trapped between Aziraphale’s shoulder and the armchair, the other cupping the angel’s cheek and chin where he can feel the interplay of muscles as their mouths moved together. Aziraphale’s fingertips dig into Crowley’s hips, a pleasant sensation that keeps him grounded and present. There’s no hurry, no rush. They have all of eternity together.


End file.
